


Three's company

by Anonymous



Series: OT3: I don't want to impose [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hot summer days are best spent in good company.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake, Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake/Elena Fisher
Series: OT3: I don't want to impose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209146
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Three's company

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no excuse for this shameless fantasy. Unbetaed, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know (or don't, I'm not your keeper). Enjoy!

Elena walked inside to find her house silent. She had spent the entire morning and the best part of the afternoon cooped up inside her and Nathan’s shared shack, analyzing their newest finding, while Cassie was out surfboarding with the boys. Sam had arrived with Sully a few days earlier, having just finished a job on an island off the coast of Japan and taking the opportunity to visit Nathan’s family during Cassie’s summer break.

Elena stretched, joints popping, and sighed. She headed for the master bedroom, mentally calculating how much sunlight they had left and if it would even be worth it putting on her bathing suit and joining the rest of them, when a soft rustling noise caught her attention. She rounded the corner and entered her room, only to find Sam lying across her bed, splayed on his stomach, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

“Oh, hey,” she greeted him with a warm smile.

“Hey there, sister,” Sam offered with a lazy pull of his lips, head turning toward her. “I hope I’m not being rude, but Nathan said I could use the bed to take a nap.”

“Of course you can, what sort of hosts would it make us if I said no?” She teased. “I thought you would be outside with them. Cassie worn you out?”

“I’m not getting any younger, you know,” Sam replied and shrugged, “I don’t think I can keep up with her anymore. Good thing Nathan’s the little brother.”

Elena chuckled softly and approached the bed, crossing her arms and tutting down at Sam. “All I hear is you fishing for compliments, as if you even need that.”

Sam smirked. “Is that what you think, Mrs. Drake?”

“I’ve let you know what’s on my mind plenty of times before,” she said softly, letting her eyes roam the expanse of Sam’s back and then drop lower. She sat down on the edge of the bed, resting a light hand on the middle of Sam’s back.

Sam hummed appreciatively. “Just a reminder that we’re not alone.”

“They won’t be back for another hour, at least... and besides,” Elena said innocently, pulling her legs up on the bed and swinging one of them around Sam to straddle his butt, “I’m merely giving my brother-in-law a back rub. Nothing wrong with that.”

Elena’s hands vibrated where they touched Sam’s skin, courtesy of his laughter. She ran her hands up and down his back, lingering on his broad shoulders and kneading at the tense spots there. Sam purred, bringing his arms up to rest his head on them. “Yeah?” Elena whispered, leaning down to kiss Sam’s cheek and nip at his neck. He smelled of clean skin, as if freshly out of the shower, and a faint hint of cigarettes. Elena inhaled deeply and pressed her mouth to Sam’s, quick and sweet. Sam huffed a breath against her lips. “Yeah,” he whispered back.

Elena kept rubbing circles over his skin, enjoying the goosebumps that rose when she trailed her fingers down his sides, feather-light. She bent down to follow the path of her hands with her lips, kissing and licking and occasionally biting at the sun-kissed skin, causing Sam’s breath to hitch. She eyed his body hungrily, taking in every freckle, every scar. He was so beautiful she could hardly believe it.

Her hands slid lower, reaching the top of Sam’s butt. She moved down his body, her hips settling between Sam’s long legs, and kissed a trail down Sam’s back to his left buttock. She dropped one kiss there, two, and then bit down hard. Sam grunted. She soothed the sting with a gentle caress of her hand. She did the same to his right, and then hooked two fingers on the waistband of Sam’s boxers, silently asking for permission. Sam lifted his hips, and Elena smiled. She grabbed a pillow and placed it under Sam before stripping him of the offending fabric.

Throwing his underwear over the side of the bed, Elena went back to her task. This time, she licked and left open mouthed kisses as well, spurred on by Sam’s heavy breathing. Glancing up, she saw he had his eyes closed and his cheeks were red. Prying his ass cheeks apart with her hands, she ran the tip of her tongue lightly down his pucker, savoring the way Sam’s breath caught in his throat, and kept going until she reached his testicles. She pulled one into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it carefully. Sam moaned quietly, spreading his legs further. She released it with a soft wet sound and licked back up suddenly, pressing the flat of her tongue against Sam’s hole.

Sam moaned sharply and bit his lip, exhaling harshly. “Sorry.”

Elena raised her head briefly to look at him. “The house is empty, don’t you dare hold in your noises,” she reprimanded, and dove right back down.

Sam obliged. As she alternated between circling her tongue around his entrance and giving long, wet licks across it, Sam fisted his hands in the sheets and buried his head in the crook of his elbow, his gasps and moans muffled. His hips rocked seemingly of their own accord, seeking more friction on both ends. Elena stiffened her tongue and penetrated Sam, earning a choked whine and a press of Sam’s hips back against her mouth.

“Shit,” he groaned, voice strained.

Elena pinned Sam’s hips down with one hand on each side of his butt and used it to brace herself, shoving her tongue inside as far as it would go and pulling out almost all the way, again and again. Sam cried out.

“Finger me,” he panted.

Elena sat back on her haunches and wiped saliva from her chin. There was a flush on Sam’s face that went all the way down to his chest, his lips were red and swollen, parted slightly, and his pupils were blown wide. The sight was driving Elena crazy. She reached for the bedside table drawer and withdrew a small bottle of lube, pouring some on her fingers.

Running a hand up and down Sam’s thigh, she teased briefly at his entrance with the tip of one finger before pressing in. She felt the ring of muscle clench around her digit and waited a few seconds before pushing it further in and then out, a bit faster than she would normally go when prepping, but Sam seemed to be enjoying it. Elena added a second finger and Sam moaned deep in his throat. She scissored them, crooking searchingly and smirking when Sam bucked his hips down and arched his back, whining softly. She set a steady, relentless pace, brushing against Sam’s prostate on every other stroke.

“Sam?”

Elena froze, her eyes snapping up to see Nathan standing in the doorway. She let out a relieved sigh and after a brief moment of hesitation, resumed the stroking of her fingers. “Hey, honey.”

Nathan’s eyes were wide, taking in the scene before him - Sam lying on his belly, body writhing and hands clenched in the sheets, red in the face and with his mouth hanging open wantonly; Elena kneeling between his legs, her face sweaty and her fingers buried deep inside his brother’s ass. “Hey,” he said hesitantly, eyes unmoving. Suddenly, he took two steps forward and climbed on the bed, kneeling by Sam’s left leg. “Turn over,” he commanded, and Elena urged Sam to roll to the side with a hand on his hip. As soon as Sam flopped on his back, she had her fingers sunk inside him again and Nathan was kissing his brother roughly. His hands were everywhere at once, pulling at Sam’s hair and sliding from his neck to his chest, while Sam’s hands came up to rest on Nathan’s short strands and pull as well.

Nathan trailed kisses and nips down Sam’s body, stopping at a nipple and taking it into his mouth, licking and sucking lightly. Sam’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and he braced himself on Nathan’s shoulders, chest pushing into his brother’s face. Nathan did the same to the other nipple and then moved lower, until he reached Sam’s groin and promptly went down on him. From this angle, Elena had a rather privileged view, and Nathan’s face was close enough for her to reach out with her free hand and touch his cheek, feeling it hollow around Sam’s dick. She moaned softly at the feeling, cupping Nathan’s jaw and sliding her hands to his neck and shoulders, then down his back until she reached the hem of his shirt and slipped her hands underneath. The muscles in Nathan’s belly jumped at her touch.

Elena’s hand traveled lower and she cupped Nathan’s cock through his shorts, hard and straining against the fabric. Nathan moaned around Sam’s cock, causing him to squirm against the mattress and briefly dislodge Elena’s fingers. She gave her palm one long lick, reached inside Nathan’s shorts and curled her fingers around his erection, pumping him the way she knew he liked it. Nathan arched his back and took Sam deeper, nearly all the way, using one hand to jerk what he couldn’t fit comfortably in his mouth.

“Nathan, Nathan-“ Sam breathed urgently, tugging at his brother’s hair in warning. Nathan doubled his efforts and let his eyes slip shut, sucking so eagerly the noise could probably be heard from the living room. Sam’s hole clenched and spasmed against Elena’s fingers, and he moaned breathlessly as he came down Nathan’s throat. Nathan swallowed dutifully, licking Sam clean.

Elena removed her fingers from Sam, flexing them a bit while she sped up her other hand. Nathan groaned and gripped Sam’s thighs with both hands, body tensing. Sam carded his fingers through his hair. “Come on, Nathan, come for us,” he whispered, watching Nathan’s face.

Nathan groaned again, head bowing and muscles fluttering, and spilled over Elena’s hand and Sam’s groin. He caught his breath for a few moments, chest heaving. Elena flopped down on her back beside Sam, laughing softly to herself. “We never closed the door.”

Nathan got up to shut the door and Elena closed her eyes.

Then, a sudden weight climbed on top of her and she looked in time to see Nathan reach for the hem of her shirt and lift it enough to expose her bra. She smiled lazily at him. “Cassie and Sully are probably heading back by now...”

“We’ll make quick work, then,” Sam said, recovered from his orgasm. He smirked at her and moved down her body, Nathan’s own blocking him from view.

Nathan had removed her bra one-handed, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Elena chuckled. “Yeah, okay, Don Juan.“

“I know you’re impressed,” he said teasingly, leaning forward to suck on her nipple. Elena sighed and felt a light tap on her hip. She somehow had missed Sam unbuttoning her shorts.

Lifting her hips slightly, she let Sam strip her of her bottoms and grimaced a bit at how wet they felt. A blessing and a curse, she thought, and then promptly lost the ability to form words coherently when Sam started all but devouring her.

“Shit, Sam!” she cried, and Nathan laid a hand over her mouth.

“Shh, quiet, babe.”

“Sorry,” Elena spoke, her voice muffled, wickedly licking at Nathan’s hand.

Elena was overwhelmed. The sensation of multiple hands and two mouths working on her body was assaulting her senses and leaving room for little else. Sam had his mouth and tongue licking and sucking on her clit, wet and delicious, while his fingers worked her g-spot; Nathan, knowing all her sensitive spots, played with her nipples in his mouth while his hands stroked and teased and scratched gently at the sensitive skin of her belly, neck and arms. At this rate, it wouldn’t take long for her to finish.

Sam twisted his fingers in a way that had Elena seeing stars. “Oh, do that again,” she moaned, tugging at Sam’s hair, her other hand keeping Nathan firmly in place by the back of his neck.

Sam did, and Elena felt heat pool in her stomach. Her thighs began to twitch and tremble, and her body started to tense up. Elena’s hips were rolling and bucking wildly, fucking herself on Sam’s fingers and pushing against his tongue. She pulled Nathan’s head up and kissed him messily, sucking on his tongue and gasping when he bit her bottom lip.

The pleasure grew and grew until Elena arched her back off the bed, using Nathan for leverage, and threw her head back on an almost-sob. Her body strained and relaxed for a few seconds as she rode out her orgasm, and then became lax and pliant. She looked at Nathan and then Sam, matching smiles on their faces, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing.

“I love you,” she addressed both of them.

“Should I be jealous?” Nathan said, mock-glaring.

“No need, little brother. I can share,” Sam teased, dropping a kiss on Elena’s thigh and then climbing up to reach Nathan, kissing his cheek. Nathan laughed, and Elena gazed at them fondly.

The noise of a door opening and closing burst their little bubble, and in seconds the three of them were out of the bed and hurriedly putting their clothes back on. Elena fixed Sam’s hair and Nathan smoothed out her shirt while trying to adjust his shorts. Sam walked out of the room first, plastering a smile on his face and doing his best to look like he didn’t just have sex.

Elena giggled silently. “We’re bad.”

Nathan grinned. “Understatement of the year.”

“Next time, we should pay Sam a visit instead... y’know, so we’ll have more room to ourselves.”

“Yeah,” Nathan said thoughtfully, “or we could just ask Sully to take Cassie surfboarding at a faraway beach, on the other side of the island. I hear the waves are way better there.”

Elena smirked. “Good idea.”

Sully’s muffled voice floated in from the kitchen. “I thought you said you would fix us dinner? What the hell have you been doing all this time?”

Sam sounded sheepish. “Sorry, Victor, I was just, uh, doing some research and lost track of the time.”

Elena slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud and Nathan grinned widely. “Maybe tomorrow we could spend the day in the shack, so Sam’s research excuse will actually look believable.”

When she had regained control, Elena dropped her hand and smiled brilliantly. “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this The Love Shack, but even I have my limits


End file.
